


Rest

by sleepyshell



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Kings Rising Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshell/pseuds/sleepyshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the chaos, Laurent wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> My first work at ao3! A short fic because I'm not (and wont be any time soon) over Kings Rising. Enjoy.  
> Also, English isn't my first language so if you spot any grammar mistakes, let me know.

Laurent came to consciousness slowly, the tension on his muscles bringing him to reality. He felt the discomfort first, the heat of the Akielon summer was suffocating under the sheets and his limbs were too heavy to move. He blinked, taking the bedroom in, from its stone walls and utilitarian curtains, to the man lying beside him.

Damianos was very still, the slow breathing indicating he was heavily asleep. Lying on his back, with his head turned to Laurent, he seemed peaceful, his features all clean, strong lines. Laurent looked from his exposed neck to his chest and almost touched him, but stopped with his hand merely an inch away.

In the thin morning light, Damianos looked even more like a god among men. Even serene he seemed powerful, someone who would be turned into statues for generations to come. Remembered for his deeds, but also for the implacable presence that his dark eyes and dark skin evoked. His strong jaw and imposing figure, a voice that commanded and made men fall to their knees.

There was a time Laurent had wanted to destroy the myth, to find the man under it and turn him into nothing. Now he would be the one to put a crown on his head.

Laurent swallowed, touching Damen’s skin lightly, from his chest to his stomach, tracing the line of the bandages from the knife wound, Kastor’s knife.

_It’s over_.

 Damen’s dark eyelashes fluttered a little and he mumbled something unintelligible between his parted lips, moving closer. Laurent felt the tension on his own shoulders unclench a bit.

_But it’s not really over_ , he thought while he got up to take a bath, as he scrubbed the summer heat out of his skin. _There would be everything to do,_ he scrubbed the remains of the yesterday’s battle. It was a victory but close, he still had to gain influence in the Council.

He washed his newly healed shoulder carefully. _Damianos would free the slaves, the Kyros wouldn’t be pleased_.

Laurent washed his hair, pulling it back, the water running down his neck.

_They would unify the kingdoms_. He felt the thrill, the eagerness in the tips of his fingers, the plans already beginning to take form on his mind. But he couldn’t scrub the tiredness of his mind, the exhaustion of his muscles from the fight, from standing in a trial in chains, from months of battles and dealing with his uncle.

So for the first time after long years, he indulged. He went back to bed, kicking the sheets out of the way, to curl himself against Damen’s body, the warmth not overwhelming anymore to his fresh skin. He felt Damen’s muscles shift a little under his fingers as he settled, resting his head now in the curve of Damen’s neck. After years of never showing weakness, months of pretending not to feel pain over his shoulder wound, of deceiving and planning and being in perfect control, he finally gave in to exhaustion. _Just a little longer_ , he thought as he breathed in.

Damen put a hand across Laurent’s chest, pulling him closer.

“Everything ok?” he murmured sleeply.

“Yes,” Laurent answered.

Laurent would make sure it was from now on.

                       


End file.
